


Wicked (TM)

by Lucky_Moony



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Don't copy on another site, Falling In Love, First Date, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing, University, Vinda and Gellert are roommates, dating app, modern magical au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/pseuds/Lucky_Moony
Summary: Following the advice of his great-aunt Bathilda, Gellert subscribes to Wicked, the latest dating app for lonely wizards and witches. After receiving some doubtful messages and an impressive amount of unwanted dick pics, Gellert decides, with the help of his roommate and best friend, Vinda Rosier, to seek out one persistent user who keeps blowing up his phone…





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phytine (Taouret)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taouret/gifts).



> I couldn’t resist writing this Modern Magical AU, since I’ve read the amazing Disappointed but not surprised by @Phytine, which I highly recommend if you haven’t read it yet!  
> This fic will be rated M for swearing, mentions of dick pics and smut. You have been warned!  
> As always, English is not my first language Xxx

Gellert, 20, UK

 **Looking for:**  Men

**More about me :**

My friend describes me as a dreamer.

It’s true that I do try to change the world one day at the time. I enjoy the dark arts, reading books, dark clothes and heartfelt debates. I speak six different languages and I’m a complete nerd. I also have an unnatural obsession with a stupid kid’s book. I can sometimes be a dramatic bitch, full of myself and a bit of a slut, but deep down I am a great guy. My most redeeming quality is my small tight ass.

My best friend, an absolute queen among mere mortals and whose fashion sense is so much better than mine, may or may not have written this.

***

‟Oh Merlin Vi, look at this one!” Gellert snorted out loud as he continued to scroll through the messages he had received during the night on his phone and showed pictures now and then to his best friend, Vinda Rosier.‟ OR THIS ONE!”

The two had met in Durmstrang a few years ago and had been inseparable since then.

When Gellert had been expelled from the Institute after he had defiled the school’s property and for an outrageous use of dark magic; and had been thrown out of his family’s estate a few days later by his crazy father, he had taken refuge in the Rosiers’ mansion in France…

Until both he and Vinda had been thrown out by the Rosiers a few weeks later, when an argument between Vinda and her mother about the fact that at nineteen she still wasn’t dating a proper pureblood boy and hadn’t provided them with an heir yet, had blown out of proportions that is...

Nasty curses had soon been thrown between mother and daughter and the two best friends had ended up in Gellert’ s great-aunt’s kitchen in the UK at two in the morning that same day with nothing else than the clothes they were wearing on themselves.

The kind old witch, who had always had a soft spot for her great-nephew, had soon found them an apartment to live in, close to her place in Godric’s Hollow, but even closer to Propentia, the renowned wizarding university which was located in Cerne Abbas in Dorset.

The two friends had been living together in their small flat for the last few months since then…

This morning, Vinda was wearing a silk and lace nightie, while Gellert wasn’t wearing much except the boxers she had bought him last Christmas as he was showing her some more disturbing images.

To an outsider, they seemed to be the perfect picture of domestic bliss and looked like a cute young couple in love…

Except they weren’t; because they both played for their team.

‟If you keep up showing me these Gell, I will throw up; I swear!” Vinda declared as she applied a second coating of dark red nail polish on her perfect nails. She then used a quick spell to make them dry faster as Gellert, who was still scrolling on his phone, let out a shocked scream.

‟I bet this one used Engorgio on his.” The blonde frowned and pulled a face as he quickly shoved his phone back in front of his best friend’s face. ‟This one’s downright disgusting. This is nightmare material right there! Look at that vein...”

Vinda really gagged upon staring at the picture and pushed Gellert’s phone away. ‟ See? That’s why I hate men and I’m so glad I love women. Do those idiots really think that upon seeing pictures of their dick you are going to swoon and message them?”

Gellert shrugged as he finally put his phone down. ‟I guess it must work sometimes; otherwise they wouldn’t do so.”

Vinda quirked an eyebrow at him. ‟You better not be posting pictures of your dick on the Internet Gellert Grindelwald; otherwise, I’ll tell your great-aunt and she’s going to find those pictures and will never let you live them down.”

Gellert seemed outraged by his best friend’s declaration. ‟Me? Never!”

The gorgeous witch seemed to doubt his words, but didn’t reply anything else in the end, since they had class in a few hours and weren’t ready to leave for uni yet.

Being beautiful certainly was time-consuming.

***

If Gellert had joined _Wicked_ , the latest dating app for the lonely wizards and witches, it was solely because his great-aunt Bathilda had told him that he would be able to find interesting new lads on it; since he seemed to be in dire need of some fun between the sheets…

It was also because she, along with Vinda, had thought that this would help him forget about Alexei, the Russian who had crushed his heart a few years ago and who had been responsible in part of Gellert’s expulsion from Durmstrang.

Vinda had been there at the time to witness the ugly-crying and the massive ice cream eating and wasn’t keen on repeating the experience, though.

At first, Gellert had thought that subscribing to _Wicked_ was a ridiculous idea, but two hours later, with Vinda’s help, he had successfully completed his dating profile.

The two best friends had then spent the rest of the afternoon snapping selfies so Gellert would have a nice picture to go along with his profile and Vinda would be able to update her Facebook page.

Little did Gellert know just what he really had signed for that day…

***

**Viktor sent you a private message :**

Do you spit or swallow?

 

**George A. sent you a private message :**

Send me pictures of your feet!

**Aarav sent you a private message :**

Your a snack! You’re*

 

**Nasty_AF sent you a private message :**

Are you a seasoned wand wielder? **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °

 

**Mature_but_not_too_much sent you a private message:**

Hello! My name is Arthur and my dream is to become someone’s sugar daddy. Will you be my sugar baby?

**Guillaume T. sent you a private message:**

Salut bébé! T’es chaud!

**A_Shy_08 sent you a private message:**

Are you for real or did you just photoshop your profile pic?

**Florence C. sent you a private message :**

Looking for a threesome?

**Brendan H. sent you a private message:**

Wow, when I said "Accio hottie", I didn't expect it to work!

 

 **Bob_the_banger sent you a private message:**  
  
You’re like a bottle of Skele-Gro: You're growing me a bone.

 **Quidditch_is_my_life sent you a private message:**  
  
I am a seeker, are you my golden snitch?

  
  
***

On Thursday night, barely 24 hours after Gellert had subscribed to _Wicked_ , Vinda was comfortably reading the latest issue of _Spellbound_ , the magazine for fashionable young witches, with a lovely French Vanilla Cappuccino she had bought on her way home from uni, when Gellert burst into her room with a smug look on his face.

‟Vi, LOOK!” He all but yelled as he quickly handed her his phone and plopped into her bed next to her.

She rolled her eyes and  sighed loudly as she closed her magazine.‟ _Je te jure que si tu essaies encore de me montrer d’autres répugnantes photos de pénis, je hurle_!” She grabbed his phone as he batted his eyelashes, which were longer than hers; which wasn’t fair at all, at her. _The git!_

Of course _Wicked_ was open on his phone. She quirked an eyebrow at him as he propped his feet up on her bed frame and she looked at his app:

**50 unread messages. 100 private messages. 300 members liked your page.**

Vinda smirked at her best friend as she laid her head on his shoulder. ‟Damn Gell, I think you are about to break the fucking Internet.”


	2. All Gryffindor pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that the rating of this fic is M 😉
> 
> As always, English is not my first language Xxx

**Bae_69 sent you a private message :**

SeNd NuDeS!!!

**Gilbert W. sent you a message :**

With that cute ass of yours, are you a bottom or a top?

**Luvie128 sent you a private message :**

Do you like hairy men?

**Jamie M. sent you a private message :**

I’ve read that you speak six different languages…Want to learn a new one? I can teach you how to speak troll. You’ll see, I can get you grunting in no time…

**Pride_Prejudice sent you a new picture:**

Mr. Dickcy.jpeg

***

Barely a week after Gellert had first created his profile on _Wicked,_ he had managed to receive so many dick pics, he was fairly sure he would be able to hold an exhibition on the male genital appendage before long; which would be a brilliant idea if he wanted to anger his father furthermore, but considering that he had subscribed to this hell app in order to find a steady partner, was more than a tad disappointing.

The blonde had even managed to receive some cringy messages from one of his uni teacher and from two of his classmates, which had been why he had decided to use a nickname on the app instead of his real name.

He and Vinda had also modified his profile so as to clearly state that he was looking for men **around his own age** and not a hundred years older than he was, and had traded his amazing profile picture for one where his face was mostly hidden by his golden curls.

These changes seemed to be quite effective, since the ongoing flow of dick pics and indecent proposals suddenly slowed down, to Vinda’s great relief. To be honest, the French witch would be perfectly fine without seeing another male genitalia for the next century or so.

Truth be told, Gellert had to admit that subscribing to _Wicked_ proved not to be such a bad idea after all.

In the last few days, he had even begun to exchange messages with three different men who seemed decent enough (as of now). More surprisingly, the blonde was supposed to meet the first one on Tuesday, the second one on Thursday and the last one over the weekend; something his Tante Hilda had been more than happy to hear.

Was Gellert Grindelwald finally going to find the man of his dreams?

***

**Thursday October 13 th at 8.15:**

  
**Vi**  
How is your date ?

**GG**

Great so far.

**Vi**

So today’s guy is not a grumpy old man with a unibrow that “smells like a group of trolls who has spent a week at the beach” like on Tuesday?

**GG**

Nein, he’s exactly like on his profile pic.

He’s got big hands and big feet too ( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)

**Vi**

Good! Have fun and  be sure to do all those nasty things you enjoy doing with men. ~~~~

**GG**

He just asked me to come over to his place. Do you think he wants to show me his Gobstone collection?

**Vi**

Of course, babe. ~~I’ll be expecting a complete account of your evening tomorrow at breakfast.~~

**Vi**

**8.35:**

BTW, have you seen my new pair of muggle jeans? I can’t seem to find them anywhere.

***GG has seen your message at 8.36**

***

Bathilda Bagshot truly was a blessing, Vinda thought, as the kind old lady left her flat. Not only was Batty paying their rent each month; she also made sure that Gellert and her weren’t dying of hunger, since neither of them was particularly talented in the kitchen.

The gorgeous witch had just sat down on her couch with some of Bathilda’s delicious cauldron cakes and was planning on watching one of her favorite muggle TV show for the rest of the evening, when she heard a loud pop and her roommate, who seemed to be in a very bitchy mood, apparated in their living room.

She quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. ‟Gell, what are you already doing back here? It’s not even 11!”

Vinda shuffled on the couch to allow Gellert some room. The latter sighed out loud and sat down next to her. He then placed his feet on the coffee table. ‟ It was horrible.”

‟What happened?” Vinda paused her TV show and turned her face toward Gellert.

‟At first, tonight’s guy was all charming and everything. Then, as the evening went on, I soon realized he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Nonetheless, I decided to stay and followed him home anyway.” Vinda nodded as Gellert continued his story. ‟We got to his flat, which was located right next to the Leaky Cauldron, and then went into his room, where we exchanged a few heated kisses. It soon turned out that he was a pretty good kisser, so I figured banging him was the logical next step...”

Vinda nodded once more, like the good friend that she was; although, all she wanted to know by now was the juicy part of Gellert’s story.

‟So, as I’ve said, we are in his room, kissing, and I’ve not even taken all of my clothes off at that point; yet, he literally comes all over my new shirt 3 seconds flat after we managed to get into his bed. He then rolls over on his side and fucking starts snoring as if I’m not hard and half-naked in his bed still;   _the git_.”

‟ _Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ensuite_? Do we need to hide his corpse, because if so, I’ll need to change my clothes first.”

Gellert smirked at her. ‟Nein, I’ve controlled myself for once. I simply threw him a strong full body-bind curse so he won’t be able to move for the next few days and used the Floo network to get back here as fast as possible.”Vinda pushed his feet off of the coffee table. ‟What if I’m supposed to remain single forever? What if we both are supposed to die alone and sexually frustrated? ” Gellert sighed some more as Vinda rolled her eyes. ‟Maybe we should buy a house and breed Chupacabras or some other type of magical creatures for a living and summon a few demons and an army of inferi on the side?”

‟Stop being so dramatic. For my part, I’m getting plenty of action, thank you very much! I’m just not looking for a steady relationship right now... Now shut up and eat a cauldron cake.” Vinda handed him one of Bathilda’s pastries before she reassuringly patted him on the knee.

Gellert blew her a kiss before he took a bite of said cake, stared at the TV to see what his roommate had been listening to before he got there and then stared back at her with utter shock and disbelief painted on his face.

‟Vi, did you actually watch the latest episode of _Hannibal_ without me? In that case, you can forget about our house this instant! You keep the Chupacabras and I’ll keep the inferi!”

She winked at him as she nodded, before she studied him some more and let out an indignant groan.

‟ **Oh non, t’as pas osé!** ”Gellert shrugged and tried to look innocent as he grabbed the remote to start the episode over and she slapped him on the thigh. ‟ Those are the new pants I was looking for! I don’t know how you managed to do so, but they actually look better on you than on me?! _I’ll_ keep the Inferi and you can put those Chupacabras right where your date didn’t manage to go tonight. ”

***

That’s it;  today was the day that Albus was finally doing this.

After all, Minerva had directly attacked his Gryffindor pride earlier today and he simply could not let her do so without proving her wrong in the end.

On a whim, he pushed the book he was reading off of his lap and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest as if he was doing something illegal as he unlocked his screen.

You see, the Dumbledores were an extremely secretive family and at an early age, Kendra, the mother, had taught her children the hard way why secrecy was so important.

Which meant that Albus, always the good student and the best of sons, had currently three dark secrets that he was hiding from his family:

  1. He still slept with Fawkes, his phoenix plushie, at night.
  2. He knew by heart every single lyric to every single Taylor Swift song.
  3. He was gay.



Of course, out of the three, the last secret certainly was the worst, because Albus was fairly sure that his mother was going to freak out if she ever found out about his sexuality.

After all, Kendra was all about them acting like a decent family all the time and lived in the constant fear that their nosy neighbor, Bathilda Bagshot, the famous historian, would discover things about her family’s dark past sooner than later. Plus, to have a gay son certainly wasn’t what Kendra would call decent…

Which was why, so far, Albus had only come out to his best friends: Elphias Doge and Minerva McGonagall.

Truly, the redhead was more than happy to keep his sexual orientation under wraps and to just stare from a distance at good looking guys every once in a while without acting upon his infatuations...

Until Minerva had told him that he was lying to himself and that it was high time that he found a real boyfriend.

Which to be honest, was one of the redhead’s most hidden and dearest desire; because deep down, Albus Dumbledore was a very romantic person.

In fact, the latter was so into romance that he had a secret Pinterest board loaded with wedding ideas, cute romantic getaways suggestions and quotes for days about love…

Which was why Albus had thought about what Minerva had said all day, and now, seized by some sudden courage he didn’t even know he possessed in the first place, had decided to listen to her advice and to create his own profile on _Wicked._

Albus stared by his bedroom’s window while the app was downloading on his phone.  

He could see his younger brother, Aberforth, was playing outside with his pet goat Blanchette, while downstairs, he could hear his mother and his sister, who were arguing once more over the fact that Ariana wanted to get her belly button pierced.

His phone emitted a small noise to notify him that the download was finished and he saw at once that _Wicked_ had successfully been installed on his device.

Heart still pounding as if he had just robbed Gringotts, Albus clicked on the app’s icon and was directly forwarded to his blank profile page.

He took a large intake of air.

First, he needed to key in his name…Which was supposed to be an easy thing to do, but wasn’t.

There was no way Albus was going to use his real name on there. What if for an obscure reason Aberforth ended up using that app as well?

The redhead decided to use a nickname instead.

But what was he going to pick? 

Suddenly, he wrote the first nickname that came to his mind: **Flaming_Phoenix**.

He guessed this was an okay name. Next up, he needed to tell the app what he was looking for and he was slightly disturbed to see that _goblins_ , _vampires_ and _a good time_ were all possible options.

Albus took a deep breath.

This wasn’t supposed to be that hard!

By Merlin’s hairy bollocks, he was interested in **men**.

 _Good._ Now, he needed to write some information about himself so people were actually going to click on his profile.

This also meant that it was going to be on the Internet for everyone to see...

Albus stepped from his bed when he heard Ariana slam her bedroom door and almost closed the app without saving what he had entered so far.

Which would have been a shame, really!

The redhead took another deep breath, before he went back to writing his profile.

What was he going to say about himself…

**More about me :**

_I am top of my class._

_I like sweets: sherbet lemons are my favorite._

He tried to think about what else he could write on there and decided that he had already done a lot for today.

To finish his profile, he uploaded a picture of himself where it wasn’t really possible to see too much of him and clicked on submit.

A few seconds later, he saw his profile was complete and let out a sigh of relief.

 _There you go Minnie_ , he thought victoriously, as he closed the app and placed his phone on his nightside table before he grabbed his book back.

Albus had a smug look on his face as he took his bookmark out. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Minerva’s face tomorrow, when he would tell her that he had finally managed to subscribe on _Wicked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :D


	3. The A to Z of online flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc Albus as demisexual.  
> As always, English is not my first language Xxxx

**_WizardingLuv_ ** **has sent you a private message:**

Hey, would you be interested in making some magic together? My wand is at the ready.

‟See, this is the first message I’ve received since I’ve joined Wicked.” Albus casually said as both Minerva and Elphias sat down in front of him in their Elemental Transfiguration class. ‟ That guy sounds nice, right? He wants us to practice our spellwork together. What do you think I should write him back?”

‟How about you block him?” Minerva promptly replied as Albus stared questioningly back at her.

Elphias gave her a dark look, before he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. ‟Al, what that guy is truly implying with this message is that he’s getting a boner just by looking at your profile picture and that he wants you to have sex with him.”

‟ _Oh!_ ” Albus blushed furiously. ‟I guess I’ll  just go and pick up our assignment then.”

Minerva cleared her throat as Elphias looked elsewhere and Albus quickly got up from his chair, left his phone on their table in his haste and walked up to the front of the classroom where he began to chat with their teacher about today’s lesson.

Truth be told, the redhead had never shown any interest in dating prior to now and because of this, it was only natural that he wasn’t used to outrageous flirting techniques, right?

While Albus was gone, his phone buzzed and Elphias quickly checked what the latter had received; secretly wishing it wasn’t a dick pic or something akin to it, since it would probably freak the redhead out and make him delete his account on the spot.

 **_Meru_S_ ** **has sent you a private message:**

Hey, a redhead! Does the carpet match the roof? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Elphias shared a look with Minerva before he quickly placed Albus’ phone back down on their table. “I’m not sure Al’s ready for all of this.”

Minerva nodded gravely. ‟ ‟Me neither, but I guess only time will tell…” 

***

**Hallows_ &_Curls**

**_Bootylicious_22_ ** **has sent you a private message :**

Dude, I’ve sent you four dick pics so far and you have not responded yet? HOW RUDE!

 **_Evan_B_ ** **has sent you a private message :**

Come to daddy…

 ** _Claudel_W_** **has sent you a private message:**  
Fuck me if I'm wrong, but is your real name Easy Bottom?

 ** _HazelNUTS_** **has sent you a private message:**  
 I don't need a spoonful of sugar to swallow you…

΅

‟Well, I think I’ve not seen as many penises in the same place since Spring break 1975,” Bathilda Bagshot declared as she scrolled through her great-nephew’s inbox on _Wicked_.

She had stopped by his place on her way to London to ensure that he and Vinda had enough food to survive the week and to inquire about his dating life.

Saying Gellert’s love life was still a horrible mess at this point was an understatement…

‟And I’ve modified his profile twice since he first joined the app,” Vinda chimed in as the old lady continued to look at Gellert’s inbox, commenting on some pictures now and then and making various noises as more and more compromising pictures showed up on the screen.

‟Have you read the messages too, Tante Hilda? That’s the kind of utter crap I’ve been dealing with for the last two weeks,” Gellert added as he showed his great-aunt some of the dirtier messages he had received.

‟Believe me my dear, I’m starting to get a clear picture of what you meant by- Merlin and Morgana, have you seen how small this poor’s man prick is?” Old Bathilda gushed as she pushed her glasses farther up her nose to get a better look at the tiny appendage.

‟I’ve seen bigger earthworms,” Vinda commented as she tasted one of the delicious pumpkin pasties Bathilda had brought with her.

It tasted even sweeter knowing that the gorgeous witch kept her hourglass figure no matter what she ate, a fact many had cursed her for (Gellert being the first to do so) and did not even have anything to do with magic.

‟It looks just like my last date’s.”Gellert added as Vinda swatted his hand off of her pastry. ‟Size doesn’t matter. Scheiße, I don’t know who came up with that stupid saying, but there’s a hard limit...” Vinda pulled her tongue out at him as he somehow managed to grab a bite of her food anyway. ‟Truth be told Tante Hilda, I think I’ll close my profile in the next week or so if nothing better comes up.”

Bathilda patted her great-nephew reassuringly on the shoulder. ‟Don’t worry my dear, someone out there is your- MERLIN, are werewolves allowed on this dating app too?”

_***_

A week after he had first joined _Wicked_ , Albus had to admit that he was slightly disappointed by the lack of interest the other users of the dating app were showing him.

Apart from a few rude messages, he hadn’t received much. Minerva had told him that adding some more information about himself on his profile might help in the matter, but he didn’t really liked that idea all that much.

Last year, Abe had stalked his Instagram feed and had discovered that he had liked a few LGBTQ+ related accounts and memes and had, of course, showed his findings to Kendra, their mother. Albus had all the troubles in the world to get out of this tight spot (literally making things up about a special uni assignment) and really wasn’t looking forward to repeating the experience once more, thank you very much!

The fewer things there were about him on the Internet; the better.

He was just sitting with Minerva during a break in their Alchemy class while Elphias was out to get them some snacks, when his friend brought the topic of the dating app back on the table.

The fact that Elphias, who wasn’t very good looking due to the scars he had on his face because of the Dragon Pox he had suffered from when he was ten, had created his own account and was already chatting with a few ladies, only salted the redhead’s wound, highlighting the fact that he was failing miserably at this complex thing that was the flirting game.

Minerva poked him in the shoulder just as he was checking his inbox, which was still empty, _of course_. ‟Al, what if you just picked one of those popular users featured on the app’s home page and sent any of them a message?”

He quirked a questioning eyebrow at her, but let her take his phone away from his grasp anyway.

After all, when Minerva McGonagall had an idea in mind, it was impossible to stop her on her path to it.

As soon as the witch had his phone in her hands, she began to scroll on the app’s home page as if she was a dating expert herself.

‟What do you think of this one?” Minerva asked as she showed her friend a picture of a good-looking salt and pepper-haired man.

Albus stared at the picture for a second. ‟Too old for me.”

She shrugged and scrolled some more. ‟And this one? Seems to me you both share the same unusual taste in clothing.”

This time, she showed Albus the picture of a brown-haired young man who was dressed in a fiery red robe with a pattern of silver and gold stars all over it.

‟Yes, I must agree he does wear the kind of clothes I like to buy. What does his profile say?”

Minerva frowned as she studied the man’s profile.

‟He’s twenty-three, which is perfect for you; and he’s looking for men too, so that’s sorted out! ”

The redhead felt hopeful at once.‟Sounds great! Should I message him?”

‟What about-Hum…” Minerva paused as she continued to read the brown-haired man’s profile. ‟I think we’ll need to find someone else.”

‟What's wrong with him?”

As an answer, Minerva showed him the guy’s profile, which contained one single sentence: **I’m a hoe LOLZ.**

They both shared a pointed look before Minerva continued to scroll through the app's home page.

‟This one is a goblin, this one looks two hundred years old- Oh, what about this one? We can’t see much on his picture, but he seems to have gorgeous blonde hair.”

Albus shrugged as he looked at the profile picture. ‟Hallows_&_Curls? That’s a weird user name.”

Minerva rolled her eyes and sighed out of desperation.‟You think Flaming Phoenix is better?”They both snorted as Minerva clicked on the guy’s picture and loaded his profile page.

‟He’s twenty and looking for men too.” She kept reading, ‟ Here’s what his profile says : _My friend describes me as a dreamer. It’s true that I do try to change the world one day at the time. I enjoy the Dark Arts_ -”

Albus shook his head vehemently. ‟That might be a big problem, you should pick-”

‟Wait.”Minerva  cleared her throat before she continued her reading. _‟ I enjoy the Dark Arts, reading books, dark clothes and heartfelt debates. I speak six different languages and I’m a complete nerd._

_Please note that :_

  1. **_Every single picture (including those of your dick) I am getting will be shown to my great-aunt and my BFF._**
  2. **_If you are old, a goblin or a woman, don’t even bother sending me a message._**
  3. **_I’m a bit of a slut, but it doesn’t mean I’m solely interested by sex. My goal in life is not to get every damn muggle and magic STIs to have ever existed, thank you very much._**
  4. **_I’m very good looking and probably out of your league._**



_My most redeeming quality is my cute tight ass._

_My best friend, an absolute queen among mere mortals and whose fashion sense is so much better than mine, may or may not have written this text_.”

Albus blinked and scratched his freckled nose. ‟I guess he was tired of getting unwanted dirty messages.”

‟He does seem a bit full of himself too,” Minerva looked thoughtful for a second before she shrugged it off.‟You should still message him. It doesn’t mean he’s going to be your future husband or something along those lines, but still;  it’s a starting point in your dating life.”

‟Alright, I will. Although I  don’t particularly care for blondes, but…”

Minerva ignored his protests as she began to type a message and  read it out loud : ‟Hi! I’ve read your profile and I’d like to know more about you. Wanna bang?”

Albus looked scandalized and tried to get his phone back.‟What the fuck Minnie?”

‟Do you want to remain a blushing virgin for the rest of your life?” Minerva swatted his hand away. ‟I’m just joking with you. Here’s what I have truly written.”

She handed him his phone back and Albus, forgetting to give her the stink eye, quickly looked at it’s screen.

**_Flaming_Phoenix :_ **

_Hello, I’ve read that you could speak six different languages? That’s awesome!_

 

Albus gulped out loud but didn’t delete the message Minerva had typed. Was this considered like flirting already? ‟What should I do next? Should I send him an emoji?”

‟Now, you just wait,” the witch said as she clicked on the send icon and smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins :D  
> Comments and kudos make my day!


	4. An emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments on this fic :D 
> 
> As always, English is not my first language. Xxx

**Liam265:**

_Top or bottom?_

**Hallows_ &_curls:**

_Sideways._

**WizardMight:**

_How’s your dick?_

**Hallows_ &_curls:**

_He’s fine.  Thanks for asking._

**‟** And that’s it for today, Gell! I’ve just replied to your latest suitors.” Vinda yelled from the living room to her roommate, who was fixing them lunch in the kitchen. ‟You were right when you’ve said that this was somewhat therapeutic. I feel slightly less angry about that **B-** I had in Necromancy by now.”

‟Told you so!” Gellert yelled back from the other room as he was just done buttering two pieces of toast. ‟Did you send the picture I’ve received last night to Tante Hilda?”

‟ _Oui!_ She sent three vomiting emojis in reply,” Vinda chuckled as she placed Gellert’s phone on the coffee table.  ‟It’s surprising to see how quickly your great-aunt has become a muggle technology expert in such a short amount of time, given that-” Gellert’s phone buzzed.‟ I think you’ve just received another message.”

‟What does it say? Usual trash or did my future husband just texted me?”

Vinda bent down to pick the phone once more and unlocked it within seconds as if it was her own. ‟The new guy’s username is Flaming Phoenix. ′ _Hello, I’ve read that you could speak six different languages? That’s awesome! ′_ , should I reply the usual?”

A pause.‟Is he good looking?”

Vinda shrugged as she settled back into the couch. ‟Can’t see much on his profile picture.”

‟ _Ja_ , reply the usual.” Gellert concluded as he walked back to the living room, a plate in each hand and two cups filled to the brim with firewhiskey levitating behind him.

Vinda smiled and placed the phone back on the coffee table as her roommate sat down next to her. ‟Let’s get back to our show now, shall we? I hope Vincent is going to ask Glenda to marry him this time around; otherwise, I’ll scream.”

Gellert handed her one of the plates. ‟If he doesn’t, I’ll scream and break something.”

Vinda nodded as she pressed play to resume their series.

 Little did they know that she had just turned down her best friend’s future boyfriend…

***

Albus was on his way back home from university when he heard the specific notification tone of Wicked™ over the Taylor Swift song he was listening to on his phone.

He stopped walking, leaned against a wall and pulled his phone out of his coat pocket as he wondered if finally, someone was interested in him.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that the guy he and Minerva had messaged earlier today had already sent him a reply. He quickly clicked on the app’s icon and went to his inbox, opening their conversation as fast as his phone permitted him to.

 

**Flaming_Phoenix :**

_Hello, I’ve read that you could speak six different languages? That’s awesome!_

**Hallows_ &_curls:**

_If you are wondering if I am fluent in dick sucking, you better message someone else._

 

**Oh, Merlin.**

Albus’ heart sank.

Surely, there was a mistake. He’d never- Albus shook his head as he could feel his face burn.

It seemed the poor guy had completely misunderstood his message.

Albus quickly typed an apology and deleted their conversation, wondering if he should block the other user or not already. The redhead then placed his phone back in his pocket and swiftly got back home before he was late for dinner, something his mother hated above all.

***

Gellert was sprawled on his bed, feeling slightly tipsy from all the firewhiskey he and Vinda had drunk as they had watched their show (which had ended on a poorly written cliffhanger), and was busy reading the latest book in the _Last Light of Day_ series, when he felt his phone buzz.

Wondering if Abernathy, his work partner in Dark Alchemy, had finally finished his part of their assignment which was due in two days from now, he grabbed his phone and checked his inbox.

Which was still empty.

 He rolled his eyes and was about to put his phone down, when he realized it was his Wicked™ app that had notified him once more.

He was in the mood to look at the latest dick pic he probably had received anyway, since the characters in his book still hadn’t kissed in the last 80 pages or so he had read so far. Why was he reading gay gothic romances when nothing ever happened in them before he had reached the last fifteen pages of the book?

He was more than surprised to see that he hadn’t received a NSFW picture for once, but that one of the guys Vinda had messaged earlier today had sent him a reply.

 

**Flaming_Phoenix :**

_I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant. Have a good day!_

 

Well, that was unusual.

As he wondered if he should write something back to him or end their conversation there, he clicked on the guy’s profile…Which didn’t say much about him; to say the least. Flaming_Phoenix’s picture was blurry and all that was written in his profile was that he basically was a dork who liked to study.

Probably another virgin who still lived with his mom or something.

Boooooooooooring!

Yet, it seemed Gellert was truly desperate at this point,  because he messaged him anyway…

**Hallows_ &_curls:**

_Sorry, I’m used to getting stupid comments all the time. My name’s Gellert btw._

_I’ve looked at your profile and I’m kind of curious about you (I still don’t know why though)._

_Here’s a picture of myself, since my profile picture doesn’t show much._

_I just want to warn you that you might need a moment there, because I’m way too hot to handle._

***

Albus was supposed to be asleep by now.

He had an exam tomorrow morning, but he was way too entranced by the fanfiction he was currently reading to stop now, when he still had about 30k words of slow burn to go through before the two protagonists were going to kiss on the cheek.

He hated that trope, but always ended up reading it anyway…

He was just finishing chapter 32 out of 61, when a notification from wicked™ popped on his screen.

It was a message from Hallows_&_curls.

He quickly read the latter’s reply, his heart loudly thumping in his chest as he clicked on the file Gellert, or so the guy had said was his name, had sent him.

Truth be told, Albus clearly wasn’t ready for the sight he had in front of his eyes right now.

Gellert was indeed good looking.

No, he wasn’t just good looking; he was gorgeous.

No, he wasn’t just gorgeous; he was literally otherworldly handsome.

Gellert had the kind of face that stopped you on your track. He had an aristocratic nose, sharp cheekbones, flawless skin, a playful smile and striking mismatched eyes (one dark brown and the other almost white). Plus, his gorgeous face was framed by thick golden curls.

Albus had told Minerva he wasn’t one for blonde; well fuck he had lied.

His first reflex, after he had wiped drool from the corner of his mouth that is, was to write something back to him as fast as possible.

 

**Flaming_Phoenix :**

_You weren’t lying when you said you were good looking._

_Wow, how clever of you, Albus. How many brain cells do you have? Two?,_ he thought as he checked if he could delete what he had just written and panicked when he saw that Gellert was already typing something back.

He studied Gellert’s picture some more as he waited for the latter’s reply and tried to imagine what the rest of Gellert’s body might look like. He probably was muscular, but not too much, tall, with firm hands and long graceful fingers, long legs, big feet and a -.

Merlin, was it him or had his room suddenly grown hotter?

**Hallows_ &_curls:**

_OFC. What about you? Send me a picture._

**Merlin and Morgana!**

Albus quickly scrolled through the content of his phone to find a decent picture of himself, but every time he looked at one, he felt as though he looked like an actual troll.

Clearly, he wasn’t going to impress _Mr. I-truly-look-like-a-prince-charming_ with the pictures from Ariana’s pink and gold themed birthday party.

 Albus quickly glanced a the time, saw it was close to midnight, but decided to call Minerva anyway.

After all, it was an emergency.

Luckily, Minerva quickly picked the line. It seemed she too wasn’t asleep tonight, which was a relief, truly.

‟What is it Albus? Has something happened to your mom?” She asked as he could hear her worry through the phone. ‟Are you still thinking that you are going to fail tomorrow’s exam? Because we both know you won’t.”

Albus scratched his nose. He felt slightly embarrassed.‟No, it’s worse than that. Do you remember the guy we’ve messaged on the dating app?”

A pause. ‟Did he sent you a dick pic?”

‟Merlin, no! He just sent me a picture of himself.”

‟Oh, and? ”

‟On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being as hot as a box of pepper imp and 1 being as ugly as a billywig’s butt, where would you put me ?”

Minerva groaned so loudly, he was sure she was going to wake her parents up. ‟ Did you seriously called me at this hour just for a confidence boost?”

‟Minerva…” he pleaded.

Another groan. ‟Alright, you would be a 7, I-”

‟A 7?”

‟Make it an 8 then. ”He was sure she was rolling her eyes by now.

‟Am I a 7 or an 8?

‟Albus, stop being annoying and send me the picture of the guy already.”Minerva said, clearly already tired of this damn conversation.

Albus took his phone off of his ear and did as he was told. While he did so, he heard Aberforth snore so loudly from his room that the wall they shared seemed to tremble.

 ‟I’m fairly sure he- Merlin, are you even sure he’s real? He’s clearly a 12 out of 10! He wasn’t lying when he said he was probably out of your league on his profile.”

Albus facepalmed. ‟Thank you for your encouragement, Minnie.”

‟No problem.” She clearly was smirking by now.

There was a silence, as she waited for him to hang up, and he thought of doing so at first; but it seemed she knew him way too well, because instead of ending their call, she asked: ‟Albus, what is it now? ”

‟Could you scroll through your phone and send me a picture where you think I look my best?”

Minerva sighed. ‟Remember that coffee you owe me? Well you owe me ten now.”

‟Thank you, you are the best!”

 

Two minutes later, Albus felt his phone buzz.

He quickly sent the picture Minerva had picked for him to Gellert and waited for the latter’s reply.

Had he fallen asleep? Would he find Albus so ugly that he would block him?

Albus heard his mother cough in her room and glanced at the clock on his desk. It was close to one now.

He really should go to sleep.

He looked at the picture he had just sent to Gellert as he closed his phone and literally panicked when he saw Gellert had seen the picture but hadn’t replied anything yet.

He cursed. Loudly.

Elphias was on the damn picture too.

As much as Albus liked Elphias, his best friend wasn’t one would call handsome, with his strange haircut and his dragon pox scars. He needed to fix things up before Gellert blocked him or something because he thought he was Elphias and thus, too ugly for him.

 

**Flaming_Phoenix :**

_Btw, I am the redhead on the left and my name is Albus._

 

He let out a breath of relief when he saw Gellert was typing something back.

**Hallows_ &_curls:**

_I am not going to ask that question, but_ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**       

                                                                         

Albus frowned. What question? Oh, right…the hair question.

 

**Flaming_Phoenix :**

_LOL_

Wow, amazing Albus! You sound like a fucking idiot;  put your phone down now!

 

**Hallows_ &_curls:**

_I guess we shall see. I’m blonde everywhere btw._

What?!  Was Gellert implying what he thought he was? Surely he didn’t think he looked good with his freckles and gangly limbs?

Was he FLIRTING with him?

 

**Flaming_Phoenix :**

_Do you want us to meet?_

**Hallows_ &_curls:**

_Why not?_

_Are you free on Thursday evening? We could meet at the Newt’s Eye around 7._

 

Albus wanted to write immediately that he was free, like the big dork that he was, when he remembered that he was supposed to do something for his mom precisely on Thursday evening.

Well fuck.

He would need to lie to her and come up with something, because there was no way in hell he was going to miss that date

 

**Flaming_Phoenix :**

_Sounds like a plan. :D_

**Hallows_ &_curls:**

_Awesome! See you then._

Of course, Albus called Minerva barely one second after he had closed their conversation and told her all about it.

Minerva yawned twice. ‟And when are you supposed to meet him?”

‟Thursday night at 7.00.”

‟Weren’t you supposed to go pick something up for your mother’s work or something on Thursday night?”

Albus clicked his tongue. ‟Maybe?”

A pause. ‟Are you sure that Gellert bloke isn’t catfishing you? His real name could be Gérard and-”

‟Minnie…”

‟I think I should accompany you to your date; just in case.”

‟Minerva…”

‟I’ll go with you; otherwise, I’ll call your mom and  I will tell her  that you lied and that you are going on a date with a guy you’ve just met on the Internet.”

He groaned. ‟She’s going to have a heart attack if you do so. ”

‟Exactly. Now shut up and let’s both go to sleep.”


	5. My very own epic romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two weeks are going to be EXTREMELY busy! I usually update every two weeks or so, but it might exceptionally take me three weeks before I post chapter 6.  
> You will get more updates by the end of August :D
> 
> As always, English is not my first language.

‟In case you didn’t know; I hate you.”

‟Thanks for telling me so,” Albus shrugged.  ‟At least mum will lend you her car for the evening. I’m sure Mary McGarthy would be impressed to see you drive by her place later on tonight…”

‟ _In a fucking minivan_? I highly doubt it!” Aberforth sneered at his older brother. ‟Where are you going anyway?”

‟I need to attend something for uni,” Albus replied evasively as Aberforth studied him more closely.‟ Minerva is going with me.”

To say Albus was internally freaking out right now, literally an hour before his first date, was a euphemism.

He was literally on the verge of a mental breakdown.

At least he had managed to lie to his mother without any problems so far, which meant he was free for the evening and Aberforth was supposed to run an errand for her instead of him.

It truly wasn’t a surprise to anyone that Abe wasn’t happy about this last minute arrangement.

But when was he in a good mood anyway?

On the contrary, Kendra had seemed overjoyed to hear that her oldest son was going to spend the evening, yet again, with his female best friend.

Truth be told, it was not a secret that she dreamed Minerva would one day become her daughter in law…

After an hour of trying every clothes he had ever owned,  Albus had almost decided to cancel his date; when he had finally found an outfit that he had deemed alright for the evening.

He was almost ready to leave, when another problem had made itself known and he wasn’t referring to Abe for once…

Which cologne should he wear tonight?

But wait; was it too much if he wore cologne in the first place?

Albus spent another five minutes looking at the three hidden fancy cologne bottles that were in the top drawer of his dresser as Aberforth paced around him some more and finally decided to sit on the edge of his bed.

‟Since when are you taking the time to dress your best for a uni-related thing?” The latter asked, an eyebrow quirked as if he was Sherlock Holmes personified.

Albus paused. ‟I don’t know what you are referring to. I am doing no such thing.”

Hum, no cologne then.

Merlin, why did Abe need to suddenly be nosy when he usually didn’t even acknowledge they were brothers in the first place?

He quickly closed his drawer.

‟Wait a minute, I know what you are up to…” Aberforth frowned as his brain seemed to figure out what was going on. ‟Are you going on a-”

Luckily, what he was about to say was left unsaid, since as if on cue, the doorbell rang and Ariana yelled from downstairs that Minerva was at the door.

**Saved by the bell indeed!**

Albus looked apologetically at his little brother, who rolled his eyes and groaned, as he all but ran downstairs; swooped past Ariana, who was dragging her feet to the kitchen since she didn’t want to get back to her homework, and managed to avoid his mother, who would no doubt give him a knowing look or even worse, a kiss on the cheek on his way out.

***

‟I’m surprised by your choice of outfit, ”Minerva remarked barely two seconds after Albus had closed the door.

‟What? What’s wrong with it?” the redhead inquired at once.

He knew it; he should have picked the blue shirt instead!

‟Well, _nothing_ ,” the bespectacled witch replied, a smirk on her face, as Albus glared at her. ‟I’m just surprised you didn’t pick something more colorful to go out with. I mean you might as well show Gellert you don’t actually possess a fashion sense to begin with and are going to dress like a rainbow flag all day every day. ”

Albus cleared his throat.

It was true he had carefully picked his outfit for tonight to impress his date (wasn’t this how things were supposed to go anyway?), but he wasn’t going to tell his supposed best friend that she was absolutely right in her assumptions.

Minerva would most probably never let him live that fact down if he did anyway…

‟My mum didn’t do the laundry this week, so I didn’t have anything else to wear,” he lied way too easily.

‟Your. Mother. Still. Does. Your. Laundry…” Minerva let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. ‟Pathetic.”

He groaned and they walked in silence for a while.

Five minutes later, they were just crossing a street in order to catch a portkey to Diagon Alley, when a car had passed them and had honked twice; startling them both until they had discovered that the driver of the said car was none other than Aberforth.

‟I have a mind to call your mum this instant,” Minerva quickly stated as she pulled both her wand and her phone out of her tiny pockets and wondered if she should hex Albus’ brother or snap a picture of him so Kendra would reprimand him the second he would get home.

_A crossed Minerva was a dangerous Minerva after all._

Albus shook his head. ‟Don’t. I’m still scared we are going to blow our cover or something if you do so and it would certainly make things worse if I ended up going on some other dates with Gellert.”

‟Fine! But what if Gellert is a strange man who uses Polyjuice potion to pass off as someone else?”

‟Minnie…” Really of all the things his best friend could have come up with, this had to be the silliest.

‟What if he asks you your Gringott’s vault number?”

‟Minerva… ”

Albus was a uni student after all! What money would he have in his vault to be stolen to begin with?

‟What if he asks you to go over to his place to ‘spend the night’? And, by spending the night; you know what I mean,” upon those words, the witch waggled her eyebrows and Albus had to admit he was quite shocked by where their conversation was heading.

The two had never talked about sex prior to now and Albus had the feeling that some things were better left unsaid…

‟What? I’m just making sure we are on the same page here. Don’t worry; if it comes to it, I’ll follow you to his place… ” With this being said, Minerva laughed before she turned into her animagus form and climbed into his backpack like they had agreed to in the first place.

He was still traumatized ten minutes later when they had reached the portkey. Who would have known his strict best friend was secretly a pervert?

It seemed all the slash fics she had read had got to her head…

***

As soon as Albus walked into the Newt’s Eyes, he spotted his date.

Truth be told, it was hard not to see Gellert, since the latter was by far the most handsome man in the pub.

In fact, Gellert was easily the most gorgeous man Albus had ever laid his eyes on in his entire life…

If they had been starring in a romantic movie, a song like _Take my breath away_ would have probably begun to play by now, as Albus slowly walked up to Gellert’s table.

Of course, since they weren’t in a romantic movie in the first place, the wizard closest to him burped out loud as another cursed so loudly that if Kendra had been there, she would probably have swatted him behind the head and would most certainly have made it her immediate life goal to teach him some proper manners.

Well, so much for wanting a romantic OST for Albus’ everyday life…

He took a deep breath just as he finally reached Gellert’s table.

Minerva’s cat head was sticking out of his bag, as she studied their surroundings.

Apart from Gellert and a good looking witch with black hair and a green dress that was sitting all by herself at the front of the pub, most of the crowd looked older…Way older than they were, which somehow seemed strange.

What if she had been right all along with her Polyjuice potion theory?

‟Nice seeing you, Flaming Phoenix… or should I say Albus,” Gellert, who was slouching rather sexily in his chair, said at once, as a smirk spread on his face.

Albus gulped loudly and tried to look casual as he held out his hand to the blonde, who quirked a questioning eyebrow at him before he grabbed his hand and firmly shook it.

 _Congrats on making this look like you are out for a business appointment_ , Albus thought, as he started to internally panic once more.

Was his hand sweaty?  

Merlin knew there was nothing less sexy than a guy with sweaty hands…

Luckily, before things grew too awkward between them, Minerva miaowed, which snapped Albus back to reality.  Smiling, he sat down in front of Gellert and gently placed his bag (and Minerva) next to himself.

Gellert paused and stared strangely at him. ‟Did you really brought your cat to our date?”

The redhead scratched the back of his head and slowly glanced at Minerva before he quickly replied something. ‟Ah, well, this is my grandmother’s cat. I had to pick her up at the vet beforehand.”

‟I guess, ” Gellert retorted as Albus felt Minerva might have already ruined all of his chances with him.

Maybe Gellert was more of a dog person?

There was a rather painful silence during which Albus didn’t know what he should say next and Gellert seemed to wonder what he was really doing here.

A few tables on their right, unbeknownst to Albus, Vinda was looking at what was going on at their table and had all the difficulties in the world not to laugh out loud.

It seemed Gellert was in for another lame date. Her best friend really had some ill luck when it came to dating lately… Should she go and save him already or should she let him suffer some more?

Since he hadn’t done the laundry like he was supposed to, the second option seemed very tempting…

As there was another lull in the conversation, Gellert picked a menu and flipped through it as Albus did the same.

Thus another problem made itself known: What was Albus supposed to order on a first date?

Something healthy? A salad, maybe?

Fish and chips? There was nothing sexy about eating fish and chips though…

Five minutes later, Albus was still wondering what he should order and they had already talked about the weather (which was rainy), their siblings (Gellert had none) and their favorite Quidditch team (Albus didn’t watch it, but said his friend Minerva really was into that sport. Of course he couldn’t help himself not to curiously glance at his friend in her animagus form as he had said so and now Gellert seemed convinced he was the male version of a crazy cat lady…)

Finally, the waiter showed up a few minutes later to take their order.  Of course, the latter tried to chat Gellert up and tried in every way to make Albus look like a freaking idiot.

Which wasn’t a very difficult feat in the first place anyway…

Finally, orders were made and the flirty waiter ran off to do some work for a change as Albus and Gellert were both left to their nonexistent conversation.

Minerva was positively glaring at Gellert by now, which was a real achievement considering she was still in her animagus form and Albus wondered what he should say next.

Meanwhile, Vinda was still pondering if she should come to Gellert’s rescue after all. Clearly, that Phoenix guy wasn’t up to her best friend’s standards and her BFF had suffered long enough by now.

The French witch was just rising from her seat, when something happened and changed the whole dynamic of the evening: Gellert got his right hand through his shirt’s collar to scratch the back of his shoulder and revealed one of his tattoos in the process.

‟Oh isn’t this the symbol of the deathly hallows?” Albus asked at once as the flirty server placed their plates on the table.

Gellert’s heart almost stopped upon hearing those words. To say he was obsessed with the deathly hallows was an understatement.

Whereas little boys usually wanted to become Aurors or Quidditch players,  from a young age Gellert had already wanted to become the master of death.

It was all a question of priorities, right?

‟The tale of the Three Brothers was my favorite when I was a little boy,” Albus added as Gellert almost swooned.

The rest of the evening had gone rather smoothly as they had both talked about the hallows, the possibility of them existing in real life, Gellert’s research on them and so on.

Minerva had eyed her best friend’s fish and chips during most of the evening as Vinda had smirked into her drink from her table.

Around midnight, the latter had left the pub as the two dorks were still discussing about one thing or the other.

Around two, the manager of the Newt’s Eye had told them the place was about to close. Gellert had asked Albus if he wanted to go to his place so they could keep on talking for the remainder of the night, but a firm glare from Minerva had convinced him not to go.

The two had then bid each other their farewells and had parted ways, but not before they had shared an earth-shattering kiss that had made Albus’ foot pop like in the last romantic movie he had watched with Ariana.

When Gellert’s hand had tried to venture lower on the redhead’s back, Minerva had hissed and the blonde had taken this as his cue to leave. With one last smirk he had smoothly disapparated and Albus was now pretty sure of it; he was in love and his life would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are LIFE!


End file.
